Digimon Masters v2
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: Akira and his friends are the next generation of DigiDestined children. They make new friends and new enemies as they journey across the Digital World. Based on "The Legendary Saga". Enjoy! DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

Digimon Masters v2.0  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any parts of Digimon.  
  
Plot: I decided to rewrite this whole concept from the ground up. Akira and his friends are the next generation of DigiDestined. Together, they will go on an adventure to save two different worlds. The older DigiDestined will be seen but not as often. Enjoy!  
  
Characters:  
  
Akira Kamiya (Taichi Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi)  
Satoru Motomiya (Daisuke Motomiya and Miyako Inoue)  
Melissa Izumi (Koushiro Izumi and Mimi Tachikawa)  
Tara Miyamoto (???)  
  
  
  
Warning: Some things will be similar to Season 3 and 4. Before you review, you should read this story to see the differences.  
  
  
  
Episode 1- The First Journey  
  
Akira Kamiya raced down the sidewalk, trying to get to school before it was too late. So far, the school year was getting off to a lousy start because he had been late twice. Still, he had to at least try. As he reached the crosswalk, Akira glanced at his digital watch. It was 7:48 AM.  
  
"Oh man." Akira said to himself. "This is just great. Now, I'm going to be late again." When he looked up as he got to the crosswalk, suddenly he saw someone across the street that seemed very familiar. The girl was leaning against the street lamp, her ice-blue eyes seemingly distant as she stared at the passing cars. The dark colors of her clothes and the sweep of her shoulder-length mahogany hair blended with the shadows of the buildings, making her alabaster skin stand out more. Akira couldn't take his eyes off of her for some reason. The girl looked up and saw him standing there across the street. The field of vision was broken by a truck passing between them. When it moved away, she was gone.  
  
"That was weird." Akira thought to himself. "Who was that girl?" He glanced at his watch again. The time was now 7:51 AM. He didn't have time to ponder that thought so he continued to sprint his way to school. He finally got there just before the first bell rang at 8:00 AM. As he walked into his classroom, he noticed his friends, Satoru and Melissa, talking to each other.  
  
"Hey guys." Akira said as he sat down in an empty desk in between them. "Looks like we're in the same class again this year."  
  
"Yep." Satoru said to his friend. "By the way, you aren't going to believe what me and Melissa heard."  
  
"There's a rumor that we're about to get a new instructor today." Melissa said.  
  
"So? What's the big deal?" Akira said as he took out his notebooks. "It's a new school year. We're supposed to get a few new teachers." Satoru was about to say more when the teacher called for attention in the classroom. Akira turned around and his jaw dropped. His teacher was none other than his own aunt, Hikari Kamiya.  
  
"Good morning, class." Hikari said to the students. "My name is Hikari Kamiya and I will be your teacher this year."  
  
"That's the big deal." Satoru whispered to his friend, who still had his mouth open in shock.  
  
"I hope that we will get along very well with each other," Hikari continued, "because I run a very orderly classroom. I can be fair but I don't want any misconduct. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sensei." The class chorused in a monotone voice.  
  
----------------  
  
Later that day, after class was over, Akira met with his friends in the computer lab. Since it was not used anymore, they would meet there and hang out for a few hours. Today was no different.  
  
"I can't believe my aunt is a teacher here." Akira said dejectedly. "Of all the schools in Odaiba, why did it have to be this one?"  
  
"Cheer up, Akira." Melissa told him as she checked her e-mail on one of the terminals. "It could be a lot worse."  
  
"She's got a point, you know." Satoru added. "At least the day's over so we can hang out." Just then, the terminal Melissa was sitting at gave a high-pitched whine. "What did you do, Melissa?" Satoru yelled over the noise.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Melissa replied. "There must be a glitch in the processor or something!" Suddenly, the screen erupted in bright colors, blinding the children. Three objects shot out of the screen and into the children's hands. When the light faded, they saw that there were three devices in their hands.  
  
"What the... what is this?" Akira said as he looked in amazement at the blue device in his hand. The devices were elliptical but flat-shaped. The grips on one side were three different colors for each of them as were the buttons. The devices featured a clip on the back that also matched the colors.  
  
"It appears to be a digivice." Melissa said. "I heard about these from my dad. But it doesn't make sense since the portal's closed."  
  
"Unless it's open again." Satoru said happily. "All right! We're going to the Digital World! We're gonna get our own Digimon!"  
  
"Hold it, smart guy." Akira told his friend. "Just how exactly are we supposed to get there anyway? It not like you say 'DigiPort open' or something." Suddenly, another light erupted on the screen, creating a vacuum. "Me and my big mouth." Akira said.  
  
"Hold on!" Melissa cried as they were pulled into the light. When it faded, the children had vanished.  
  
-----------------  
  
"So this is the Digital World." Akira said to himself as he and his friends got to their feet. They had arrived in a clearing-like setting. "It looks pretty cool."  
  
"Guys, I'm getting a reading on my digivice." Melissa said as she looked at the device in her hand. "It's pointing at something in this direction." The group started walking into the forest ahead. After a few minutes, they had come to a cave. Inside was a pillar with a stone altar in front of it. On the altar were three slots resembling the digivices.  
  
"Hey, check this out." Akira said as he went over to the altar. "What do you think these slots are for?" Just then, the digivices started glowing brightly as they got closer to the slots.  
  
"From the way the digivices are glowing, I think we should put them in these slots." Melissa concluded. With that, the children took the digivices and placed them into the slots. Immediately, three bright columns of lights erupted from the altar. When the light faded, three different Digimon stood there.  
  
"Finally, we're free!" The one that looked like part dragon and part T-Rex said as he hopped down. "After all those years of being cooped up, I finally get to stretch my legs!" He then walked over to Akira. " The name's Lizardmon and I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Akira."  
  
"I'm called Gizamon." The one that looked like a spiky lizard with a mane said as he went to Satoru. "How are you, kid?"  
  
"My name's Floramon." The one that looked like a plant sweetly said to Melissa. "All of us are very delighted to meet you."  
  
"Hold on a second." Akira said, all three of them picking their digivices up from the altar. "Just how do you know my name anyway? Have we met before?" Before Lizardmon could answer, suddenly the cave began shaking. The children and Digimon looked and saw a large Digimon burst his way in. It looked like a scorpion combined with a bull. "What kind of Digimon is that?" Akira asked.  
  
"Use your digivice." Lizardmon advised. "It'll tell you."  
  
Name: Mutamon  
Type: Mutant Beast  
Attribute: Data  
Level: Champion  
Attack: Sting Saber  
  
"Time to run, guys!" Akira shouted. With that, the children and Digimon raced out of the cave with Mutamon chasing them.  
  
"Just when I thought this day was just getting good..." Satoru started.  
  
"Don't you dare say it, Satoru!" Melissa yelled at him. After several minutes of running, they all ended up at the edge of a cliff.  
  
"Great. Anybody got any bright ideas or a rope?" Satoru said. Mutamon began advancing towards them with a hungry gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Well, we can't run anymore." Akira said. "I guess we'll have to fight."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Melissa protested. "We can't just fight that thing."  
  
"Just leave it to us." Lizardmon told them as he and the other two Digimon stood in front of their partners. "Plasma Burst!" he shouted as he fired a blue ball of fire from his mouth.  
  
"Spiral Saw!" Gizamon shouted as he launched himself onto Mutamon and spun around, trying to cut him.  
  
"Petal Blast!" Floramon shouted as she fired several sharp petals in Mutamon's face. The mutant Digimon shook it off and only got madder.  
  
"Sting Saber!" Mutamon shouted as he brought his spiky tail down, whipping the Digimon aside.  
  
"Well, that didn't work." Satoru exclaimed. "Now what?" Akira was about to answer when Mutamon used his leathery wings to swat the Digimon aside again. They landed in front of their partners, beaten and already weakened.  
  
"Sting Saber!" Mutamon shouted as he brought his tail down again. This time, it was aimed directly for Lizardmon.  
  
"Lizardmon, no!" Akira shouted. Just then, his digivice glowed brightly with a blue light. He took it off and saw the words "Digivolution Activated" flash across the screen. A beam of blue light shot out of his digivice and surrounded Lizardmon.  
  
"Lizardmon, digivolve to... Veedramon!"  
  
When the light faded, the new Digimon grabbed Mutamon's tail before it came down. He swung it around and flung it away from the children, who were standing in awe. He looked similar to XVeemon but looked more like a dinosaur. His chest had a blue V on it and there were many scars on his body.  
  
"He digivolved... already." Melissa said in surprise.  
  
"Whoa." Satoru gasped.  
  
"Oh man!" Akira exclaimed in relief. "Who's that?" He then looked on his digivice's screen and read the display.  
  
Name: Veedramon  
Type: Ancient Dragon  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Level: Champion  
Attack: V-Breath Arrow  
  
"Okay, you sad excuse for a Digimon." Veedramon said confidently. "You wanna piece of me? V-Breath Arrow!" He blasted Mutamon with a giant blue blast of energy from his mouth, immediately scorching him. Mutamon flew backwards into the forest, severely burned from the attack. The wild Digimon then turned and went in the other direction, having suddenly lost it's appetite.  
  
----------------  
  
"That was incredible." Akira said to Veedramon as the large dinosaur turned to him and the others. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Fantastic." Veedramon said, de-digivolving into Lizardmon.  
  
"Well, I'd say that this has been one heck of an experience." Melissa commented. "But I think we should be getting home before it gets too late."  
  
"For once, Melissa's right." Satoru said. "But how do we get back home anyway?"  
  
"The same way we got here, I guess." Akira told him, taking his digivice and pointing it in front of them. "DigiPort open!" At once, another portal opened in front of the children, pulling them inside. Meanwhile, overlooking them from a nearby hill was the same girl Akira had seen earlier that day. By her side was a small black Digimon similar to a bird.  
  
"It looks like there are new children in the Digital World." The girl said coolly. "This is going to make things a whole lot harder."  
  
"We should get rid of them before it's too late, Tara." The small bird told her. "If your father finds out, this could ruin the mission."  
  
Name: NuBiyomon  
Type: Bird  
Attribute: Virus  
Level: Rookie  
Attack: Shadow Twister  
  
"He won't find out, NuBiyomon." Tara said sharply to her Digimon partner. "We're going to handle this ourselves but not right away. Right now, all we'll do is watch them. That's all." With that, they disappeared from the hill.  
  
(Takuya's POV) It looks like Akira and his friends are going to have their hands full already. Can they handle the job? Find out on the next "Digimon: Digital Monsters". 


	2. Episode 2: Enter Tortamon

Episode 2: Enter Tortamon  
  
After Akira and his friends emerged from the DigiPort, they found themselves back in the computer lab. It looked exactly the same as when they left except the terminals were now off. It was also starting to get late outside. Melissa went over and checked one she was working at before.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense." Melissa said as she went over the equipment. "It's like this terminal was never on to begin with."  
  
"It probably saw you coming and shut itself down to save itself." Satoru said jokingly.  
  
"Very funny, Satoru."  
  
"Wait a second, you guys." Akira interrupted. "What happened to the Digimon? They were beside us a few seconds ago when we came through." Sure enough, as the children looked around, the Digimon were nowhere in sight.  
  
"Maybe we're the only ones who can come through at the moment." Melissa stated. "If that's true, at least that solves where they're going to stay in this world."  
  
"Whoa, look at the time." Satoru exclaimed as he looked at his watch. "I've got to get home before my mom starts wondering where I am."  
  
"I guess it's a lot later than we thought." Akira added, also looking at his watch. "Look, let's make a plan to meet here tomorrow."  
  
"Right." With that, the three children gathered their things and headed out of the classroom.  
  
----------------  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Akira called as he entered his house. As he took off his sneakers, he noticed that Agumon and Biyomon, the Digimon belonging to his parents, were busy watching TV. "Hey guys, have you seen Mom and Dad?"  
  
"Tai isn't home yet, Akira." Agumon replied. "Soccer practice was running long so he'll be home later."  
  
"Sora's in the kitchen." Biyomon added.  
  
"Thanks." Akira told them both as he went to the kitchen. As soon as he came in, his mother looked up from whatever she was making on the stove. Her face brightened with a smile.  
  
"Hi, Akira." Sora greeted her son as she hugged him. "How was school today?"  
  
"You know, the usual." Akira said, moving to the refrigerator and grabbing an orange soda. "Reading, writing, all that good stuff."  
  
"Well, don't ruin your appetite." Sora advised as she returned her attention to the stove. "We're having lasagna tonight."  
  
"I won't." As Akira came out of the kitchen, his father had finally walked in the door looking tired. The jogging suit he wore as his uniform these days looked dirty from coaching several children the do's and don'ts of soccer.  
  
"Hey son." Tai greeted as Akira walked past. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, Dad, just the usual." Akira then raced upstairs to put away his books before anyone asked him about the digivice clipped to his belt. Tai looked on as Sora came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel.  
  
"Hey Sora." Tai said as he kissed his wife gently on her lips. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Is it just my imagination or is our son getting weirder these days?" Sora commented.  
  
----------------  
  
"Hey guys!" Satoru called as he entered his house, taking off his shoes and placing them by the door. "I'm home!"  
  
"What took you so long, Satoru?" His mother said as she came from the room where she was nursing his one-year-old sister, Mia. Her red bandanna held back her purple hair from getting covered with whatever the infant would spit up. "You know you're supposed to be here before it starts getting dark."  
  
"Well. something came up and we had to stay late." Satoru said nervously, not exactly lying but not saying anything more. His father then came out of the adjacent kitchen, a big smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Great to see you, son." Davis said. "Well, you'd better pull up a chair to eat before Veemon eats it all."  
  
"I heard that!" Veemon called from the kitchen. "I'm not a glutton!"  
  
"Um. I'm going upstairs to wash my hands first but save me a bowl." Satoru said quickly before racing upstairs, hoping to hide his digivice before his parents found it.  
  
"Sometimes, he really starts to worry me." Yolei thought to herself before going back to the room to get Mia.  
  
"Veemon, how many times do I have to say that the bowl isn't a hat?" Davis said to the familiar blue Digimon.  
  
"Is fifty enough?" Veemon replied.  
  
----------------  
  
"Father, Mother, I'm home!" Melissa called as she came inside the house. Her father came downstairs, after shutting down some of his work for the day, to greet her.  
  
"Salutations, Melissa." Izzy said with a smile. "Was your day an exceptional one?"  
  
"Yes, but there's been a chain of events that I'm reluctant to tell you about." Melissa told him. Just then, her mother popped out of the kitchen, her apron covered in flour.  
  
"I'm glad you're home, Melissa, because it's time to try one of my latest foods." Mimi said cheerily.  
  
"It's egg rolls filled with seaweed and wasabi." Palmon said, also peeking from the kitchen. "Then we kick it up a notch. Bam!"  
  
"That's it! No more Emeril for you!" Mimi said sternly as Izzy and Melissa laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm sure it's sensational but I've got to wash my hands first." Melissa said quickly as she went upstairs, hiding her digivice in one of the pockets on her dress. She brushed past Tentomon as he flew downstairs.  
  
"There's something fishy going on, and I don't mean Mimi's fish stuffing." Tentomon stated.  
  
"Very funny." Mimi said with mock insult as she crossed her arms.  
  
----------------  
  
Later that night, Akira opened his eyes and found himself in an empty grey void. He was also hovering above some kind of scene. He looked down and noticed that a girl was standing down there with some sort of bird Digimon next to her. This time, black sunglasses were hiding her eyes. In front of her was a figure in shadows with two other Digimon beside her.  
  
"What the." Akira said to himself. "I've seen that girl before but what's going on?"  
  
"You wanted to see me?" the girl said the shadowed figure.  
  
"According to my scouts, three other human children came to this world earlier today." The figure said. "Yet, while you were in the area, you failed to report this. Why?"  
  
"It wasn't a big deal." The girl said with slight ice in her voice. "I can deal with these wanna-be DigiDestined myself."  
  
"Make sure that you do, Tara." The figure told her smoothly. "We can't afford any mistakes on this mission. It is far too critical to allow problems from anyone."  
  
"Whatever." She took off her sunglasses, revealing her ice-blue eyes as she turned to her Digimon. "Let's get this over with." She then began to walk away, no one aware that Akira was above them.  
  
"Whoa." Akira said in awe. Suddenly, he awoke to find himself in his bedroom. He looked at the time and noticed that it was only 7:22 AM. "What a dream." He said as he got up. After getting dressed, he went downstairs and slipped on his sneakers.  
  
"Akira, Sora wants you not to stay too late today." Biyomon said to the boy as he went to the door.  
  
"I won't. Tell Agumon to stay out of my candy bars while I'm gone." He then walked out the door and headed for school as usual. On Akira's mind was the strange dream he had. That girl had seemed so unusual, so dark and cold. But when he noticed her eyes, they seemed only lonely and sad.  
  
"That girl in that dream. she felt so familiar." Akira thought to himself. "It was like I knew her from somewhere before." He put that thought aside as he got to school, much earlier than yesterday. When he sat down, Satoru and Melissa noticed that there was something on his mind.  
  
"Are you okay, Akira?" Melissa said with some concern. "You appear distant from some reason."  
  
"I'm all right. It's just that. I had this weird dream last night." Just then, Hikari called for attention as she prepared to start the lesson.  
  
"Okay, class." Hikari said as she whipped out a textbook. "Let's get started. Our first lesson today is on the history of the city of Odaiba."  
  
----------------  
  
"Man, I thought class was never going to be over." Satoru commented as the group met in the computer lab again.  
  
"Well, it is so let's do what we came to do." Akira said, pulling out his digivice and pointing it in front of them. "DigiPort open!" With that, the children were pulled again into the portal and deposited them in the Digital World. This time, they were on a hillside overlooking a valley.  
  
"Why did we come here this time?" Melissa said as she looked around. "We entered the portal the same way so we should have gone to the same place."  
  
"Lizardmon!" Akira called out. "Lizardmon, where are you?"  
  
"Over here!" The group looked and saw their Digimon running towards them over the horizon. They also noticed that they were being chased by a giant Digimon made of wood.  
  
Name: Woodmon Type: Wood Attribute: Virus Level: Champion Attack: Branch Bash  
  
"They're in trouble!" Melissa exclaimed. "What do we do?"  
  
"Lizardmon, it's time to do what you did yesterday." Akira said as their Digimon came over to them. He pulled out his digivice and pressed one of the buttons. "Activate Digivolution!" he shouted as his digivice glowed brightly.  
  
"Lizardmon, digivolve to. Veedramon!"  
  
"Time to burn!" Veedramon growled as he turned to the large Digimon. "V- Breath Arrow!" he shouted, firing his main attack.  
  
"Branch Bash!" Woodmon shouted, his own attack canceling the other out. He then rammed his large branch into Veedramon's gut, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"Come on, Veedramon, you can do it!" Akira shouted. Suddenly, Veedramon glowed with a blue energy. When the light faded, he was Lizardmon once more.  
  
"What happened to him?" Satoru asked.  
  
"His energy must've run out." Melissa commented. "This is bad since he's the only one whose digivolved."  
  
"Branch Bash!" Woodmon shouted again, this time his attack aimed at the children.  
  
"Back off, Twig Boy!" Gizamon shouted bravely. "Spiral Saw!" he shouted, trying to cut him down. Woodmon grabbed him in one of his branches and slammed him to the ground.  
  
"Gizamon!" Satoru shouted. Suddenly, he noticed that his digivice was flashing. He knew what to do as he held out the digivice at Gizamon and pressed one of the buttons. "Activate Digivolution!"  
  
"Gizamon, digivolve to. Tortamon!"  
  
Name: Tortamon Type: Beast Attribute: Data Level: Champion Attack: Carapace Blast (It sounds a lot better than "Strong Carapace".)  
  
"Whoa." Satoru said in amazement. Where Gizamon was now stood a large tan Digimon resembling a tortoise. There were several rock-like spikes on his hard shell. "You digivolved. Cool!"  
  
"Branch Bash!" Woodmon shouted, The attack only skimmed off of Tortamon's shell.  
  
"My turn! Carapace Blast!" Tortamon shouted as thousands of spikes shot out from his shell and blasted the wooden Digimon. It did some damage but not enough.  
  
"I don't get it." Satoru said in frustration. "That should have worked!" Suddenly, a black shape flew past the children and slammed into Woodmon. When it stopped moving, they noticed that it was a bird-like Digimon.  
  
"Birdramon?" Akira said in surprise.  
  
"Close but not exactly." Melissa said as she looked on her digivice's display.  
  
Name: Sabirdramon Type: Bird/Dragon Attribute: Virus Level: Champion Attack: Wing Saber  
  
"Branch Bash!" Woodmon shouted but Sabirdramon moved out of the way. She eyed the Digimon with a sense of boredom as she spread her wings.  
  
"Wing Saber!" Sabirdramon shouted as several black saber-shaped feathers flew from her wings and sliced into Woodmon, deleting him on the spot.  
  
"She got him in one shot." Melissa commented. "But there the same type so it should've been a stalemate."  
  
"Sabirdramon, return now!" a voice firmly commanded. The bird-like Digimon flew past the children and set down in front of a girl, de-digivolving into NuBiyomon. She regarded them with a cool glance from her eyes while Akira and the others stood stunned.  
  
"I. I've seen you before." Akira stammered out. "You were at the crosswalk yesterday morning. Who are you?"  
  
"A word of advice, trash Tamer." The girl told them with ice in her voice. "Before you decide to call yourselves DigiDestined, do yourselves a favor. Get better at it." With that, she and NuBiyomon walked into the forest.  
  
"Now that's what I call rude." Melissa commented.  
  
  
  
(Takuya's POV) Man, that's what I call a cold shoulder. Will the guys find out who that weird girl is or will she be a new enemy for them? Find out on the next "Digimon: Digital Monsters". 


End file.
